The Unexpected
by zigg72
Summary: What if there was a whole different story to Sasuke leaving Konoha then he led on? What if he left his treasure and was now ready to retreive it? SasuHina R&R first fanfic be gentle. But tell me my mistakes and what I need to improve on thx.
1. Chapter 1

He loved to look at her. Her long silkly indigo hair. Her big moon like eyes. But he knew he couldn't be caught looking at her. For her sake anyways. For if anyone knew that he, Sasuke Uchiha, loved her, Hinata Hyuga, he would deffinently lose her. To guys who wanted to get back at him for having all the girls fall head over heels for him at first glance. Or to girls that were jealous of her for being Sasuke's chosen.

He first noticed her on the first day at the academy.

Flashback:

_There they all were, a huge group in front of the academy building. He saw her when all the girls were crowding around him praticly soffucating him with their qeustions. He noticed that she was the only girl in sight that didn't stare at him like a hunk of meat. She stood in the backstaring at a blonde shouting that one day he was going to become Hokage to a small group of uninterested boys. Sasuke saw her eyes were full of admiration. He then started to take in her features. Soft milky skin. Pale eyes with a hint af lavender. Her short midnight hair that framed her fragile face. _

_Snapping back to reality he relized that he was still surrounded by girls asking him annoying qeustions. He then put up a hand to silence them. They instantly fell silent. He told them if they would leave him alone he would answer their qeustions with as much detail he could manage. You wouldn't be able to describe how fast they darted away. He slowly started casually strolling over and leaning on the wall next to her. For the fist time in his life he couldn't think of anything to say to this mysterious beauty. He eventually started to recall some of the qeustions the girls from a few minutes ago were asking. _

_"Whats your name," Sasuke asked trying to get her to notice him. Turning her head obviously just noticing he was even there. "M-m-my n-na-me," she asked innocently. His heart fluttered he loved the way she stuttered so childlike. "Yeah your name," sasuke replied. "Oh my n-n-ame is Hinata, Hinata H-h-yuga," Hinata replied. "Hi Hinata my name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said a little cocky. "N-n-nice to meet you S-s-asuke," Hinata said remembering her manners._

_"How old are you Hinata," Sasuke asked this time not so arrogant. "I'm 7 n' y-you," she asked. "I'm 8 ," Sasuke stated. Hinata couldn't help but smile and (of course) blush. and thats all it took for Sasuke to decide that he wanted her more then anything. He knew from that point on he would do anything in the world to protect her. He would not let Itachi take his treasure away._

End of flashback.

So now he was only allowed to adore her from afar wi th waht ever limited time he had. He remebers what he had to do to protect her. Including saying that he liked girls with long hair just for anyone not to get the idea that he might actually like Hinata. He envied the blonde dobe now identified as Naruto Uzamaki for having his tresure's undivided attention. The one thing that made Sasuke hate Naruto the most was that he didn't even realize her affections making her feel even more worthless in the eyes of others.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay thanks for the reviews

Okay thanks for the reviews. You have no idea how excited I got reading them. xXmisa-misaxX thanks for the tip I'll change it thanks for taking the time to tell. I wrote the last one I little (and way too short but remember it's the prologue). So this time I will be changing that (as best as I can).

Not a single leaf stirred in the forest. All was silent. All was still. He was running through this very forest. Heading back to Konoha. His eyes were full determination. He Sasuke Uchiha had waited 3 long years for this moment. Where he would be going back to show her what he did, what he did to keep their promise. His feet were moving at lightning speed. He couldn't wait to show her how much he cared for her.

Scene change:

The sky was bright. Not a cloud in sight. It wasn't a hot day and it wasn't a cold day. If she could put a name on it she would call it peacful. Hinata sat there on a bench her eyes watching every movement of the Koi in the pond in front of her. She started thinking of Sasuke and that night he left.

_3 years ago:_

_Hinata was awake in her room not able to sleep. This was the day he said he was going to do it. The day he said he was going to run away and join Orichimaru. She couldn't help the feeling tha he took the promise too seriously. Hinata turned her head suddenly at the sound at tapping at her window. _

_It was Sasuke on her windowsil in all his glory. He had a smirky grin on his face. Her all seeing eyes also saw the pain in his eyes. She quickly leaned over her desk and opened the window. _

_"A-Ano are you sure Sasuke san?" _

"_Yes I'm sure I never let a promise go. I want to prove it to you Hinata chan. I'm more sure then anything in my life. I don't care if the whole village hates me over it you are the only person I care about in this world."_

_A light pink tint soon arose on her cheeks. "Promise y-y-ou'll co-me back." _

_"I wouldn't have it any other way. Just you keep training and I'm sure you will be able to keep your side of the promise. But Hinata chan one more promise before I go."_

_"Yes Sasuke s-san any-ything."_

_"When Icome back you will call me kun instead of san Hinata I won't make you ashamed fo me."_

_"There is no way I would ever be ashamed of you Sasuke san!"_

_He leaned close to her face almost as if to whisper something in he ear. He quickly turned his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_"I also want the real thing when I come back." _

_And with that he disappereared into the night leaving a very reddened angel behind._

**End of flashback**

**Okay i'm goin tto end this chapter short. R&R thx **


	3. Chapter 3

Thx for the reviews I love reading them and sorry for the grammar mistakes I made

Thx for the reviews I love reading them and sorry for the grammar mistakes I made.(sorry for the late update)

Picking where I left off.

The soft breeze blew her side bangs in her eyes making her snap out of her revere. Turning her head towards the sky she rethought the rumors she had recently heard of Sasuke. She had heard that he was in search for his brother. She had very few memories of Itachi. She only saw him during Hyuga and Uchiha council meetings. One thing she distinctly remembered that he was always cruel to Sasuke put she always saw the sorrow in his eyes when doing so. And whenever Sasuke's back was turned his eyes were filled to the brim with happiness and love.

Hinata sighed with contentment.

Scene change:

The wind pounded against his face. Today was the day. He killed Itachi and was now ready to get his prize. To rebuild his clan was just icing on the cake. He hoped that she hadn't fallen for that blonde dope. If so he would easily be able to defeat him. But to tell you the truth he didn't want to win the heart of Hinata that way. He wanted her to love him for who he was all those times he met her in secret. How it ripped his heart out to act like she didn't even exist at school. He always told himself that he would make it up to her.

He smirked at teh thought of what he was planning to do to make her love him. To rebuild his clan that was one of his first ambitions when his brother brutally murdered their clan. And now he was finally going to get the chance. He was determined not to screw this up. He wondered how much Hinata had changed since he left. Would she be strong? Would she be able to accept their love going public...

would she be able to accept him??

Would she ever know how much she meant to him? If she didn't she soon would. Sasuke wondered if she had thought this much about him. He knew that when ever he wasn't thinking of her he was dreaming of her or planning how happt their life together was going to be once his older brother was out of the picture.

Now was the day he would have all his questions answered. All his thoughts reallity.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay heres another chapter love the reveiws (sorry for such the late update) Hope you like it

She looked up at the clock above her desk across the room. It read 6:00 am. She groaned flipping herself over onto her stomach.

"Time for another day" she said in a sweet voice. She was quickly dressed and down stairs. Hinata pulled out a frying pan and started to make breakfast for her father and her little sister. She had breakfast on the table and was pouring tea when her father walked in.

"You didn't burn anything did you," Hiashi said in his coldest voice. "D-do I ever," Hinata countered back. Hiashi sighed and took his place at the table. "Go wake up Hanabi" Hiashi replied. Hinata soundlesly climbed the stairs to he little sister's room. Hinata softly knocked on Hanabi's door. An unintelligible grunt was all that was heard. Hanabi was under a heap of blankets on her bed.

"You know you can't even tell if there is a human being under there Hanabi chan," Hinata said through giggles. She plopped on the bed trying to tickle the little girl underneath. She then looked under the blankets and saw no little sister.

"Ha you fell for it you are such a fool Hinata," Hanabi said(more like screaming her head off) running out of the room. Hinata sighed it was hard falling for Hanabi's idiotic tricks. She then went back to her room and grabbed her jacket. She soon met up at the training feild with her teamates. "Early as usual Hinata," Shino said from behind her. "O-oh Sh-i-ino its you," Hinata said while smilling.

"HINATA CHAN!" Kiba yelled from a far off tree. He was waving wide and grinning at her. Being interupted from their small talk Hinata and Shino decided to start practice. Training ended sooner than usual. It was Hinata she had thiis erie feeling that she couldn't shake off. Knowing Hinata they just let it slide. They ate lunch at Ichiru's Ramen. No later than 5 minutes they were sitting there did Naruto show.

He tightly wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck. "I wasn't expecting you to be here Hinata chan," Naruto said still hugging Hinata. "N-n-or I y-you," Hinata said with a forced blush on her cheeks. "Hey so did you hear that they found Itachi's body torn to shreads three hundred miles from here," Naruto said casually sitting next to kiba. Hinata's eyes widened. "Where did you here that!" Kiba shouted answering Hinata's qeustion. "Oh from Tsunade she said that she doesn't know what to do if he comes here, she said she would probably have him assisnated if needed" Naruto said calmly. Hinata then started choking on her soup. "Oi Hinata are you alright," Naruto said as she slowly started to recover.

After a couple more coughs she nodded. "When do you think he'll come here Shino," Kiba asked. "Probably never unless he has unfinished buissness here, which I highly doubt considering he left in the first place-". "SHUTUP!," Hinata yelled slaming her hands against the counter top, "You don't know how it feels to live in the shadow of your sibling! So don't dare try to put yourself at the same level as him," Hinata sceamed with tears streaming down her face. She looked back at thier shocked faces.

She than ran away into the forest without looking back. Hinata soon collapsed next to try wiping her eyes "Sasuke why can't you be here with me," Hinata said. She felt a warm hand wipe away the tear that was about to fall "But I am back."

O I bet you want to know what happens next. Sorry stay tuned till the next chapter. Remember more reveiws faster updates. Give me ideas because I'm still contemplating how the story is going to turn out.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I love reading the reviews. Special thanks to puertorrican-babe for correcting me (I love being corrected it helps me become a better writer). OK on with the next chapter...

Hinata stared up at him in shock. A smirk smeared its way across his face. "I can't beleive you're back Sasuke-sa- I mean kun," Hinata said as her right hand drifted up to rest on his cheek. "Good you remembered."

"How could I for get." Hinata said with a smirk of her own. "So you can you fill me in on what I missed," Sasuke said not failing to notice Hinata's smile.

"Well Sakura stiil has an over wheiming obssesion over you."

"What a shock."

"Good point Naruto has a crush on me now."

"I noticed it took all of my will power not to rip his fucking head off for hugging you."

"Oh so it was you watching. I thought I felt someone watching us."

"HINATA!!!!! Shino regrets what he said please some back we shouldn't have insulted our freind that way we're sorry!," they heard Kiba's voice not too far off cry out.

Sasuke quickly looked back at Hinata,"meet me at the usual spot at midnight." he said jumping into some branches overhead. Hinata then calmly turned and started following the sound of Kiba's voice. "Oh there you are," he said panting. She walked past him as if she didn't even realize he was there. Hinata looked over her shoulder expecting him to follow. Kiba eventually caught on and ran to catch up with her. They slowly walked back to the ramen stand. Once they got there Hinata paid her bill without a word. She paced home without glancing at anybody on her way. Hinata was greeted at the door by her father. "Aren't you soppused to be training your worthless body," Hiashi remarked as she wlked past him. This made her stop in her tracks. She turned around gracefully. Before Hiashi could even blink he was knocked out cold. Using her index and middle fingers she quickly erased his memory. Still crouching next to his unconcious body she said,"Who's the worthless one now."

When she got to her room she threw herself on her bed thinking of Sasuke. She still couldn't beleive that he was here but she was going to the spot at midnight no matter what.

Okay I know crappy chapter Iwas planning to write more (and less crappy but I gots homework to do) I'll try to update a little earlier next time. See Ya!


	6. Chapter 6

OK I looked back at my previous work at I need to make some corrections shortly.

Hinata sat on her bed with the light turned off. The full moon shone in through her open window. She glanced up at the clock, "11:30," she thought to herself. Hinata got up from her bed and tied her waist long hair in her usual loose ponytail.

She stood still listening intently not moving a muscle. "If you are going to spy on someone make sure you do it correctly," Hinata said emotionlessly. Neji opened her bedroom door. "What is the Heiress doing up so late?" Neji sarcastically said. "Since when is it your business."

"Besides you're wasting my time," Hinata stated jumping down two stories out of her bedroom window.

"Tch, how annoying," Hinata thought while jumping from branch to branch. She soon arrived in a clearing. Hinata breathed in the mist coming off the waterfall. It reached up to the sky over head. She glanced around she hadn't been here since Sasuke left. Sighing she sat down to wait for a person she believed that wasn't in the village.

She checked her wrist watch it read '12:05'. Sighing once again she got up and started brushing the dirt off of her. Just as she was about to jump into the trees once again she heard a twig snap. Instinctively she tossed a kunai in towards the sound.

"Hmm, the Hinata I remember was a lot more patient."

Hinata turned around on her heals. There Sasuke was twirling the kunai thrown around his finger.

"Tch, you're one to talk," Hinata smirked, "The Sasuke I remember used to be on time."

Sasuke jumped down from the branch he was standing on. Before his feet even touched dirt his arms were around Hinata embracing her. "I've missed you so much." Sasuke purred into her ear. They hugged a few more seconds until Sasuke pulled away. He backed up a couple of steps his face downward. His head rose and there was an obvious smirk on his face.

"Baka, do you really think I will fall for your child play." Hinata said a little cocky.

"That's why it's not on my back any more its on yours." Hinata sighed. Shock quickly filled Sasuke's eyes. He glanced back and there it was the paper bomb about to explode. He didn't have enough time to look back at Hinata before it went off in his face. Once the smoke cleared there in place of Sasuke was a log. Hinata's face remained emotionless. She grabbed a kunai and held it right above her shoulder blade, blocking Sasuke's attack with ease. Grabbing his hand from behind her threw him over her shoulder with lightning speed that would rival Lee's. While he was still on the ground she held his forearm and put her foot on his throat. Smirking she said, "Looks like someone has some training."

Hope you liked R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hmm, you didn't even break a sweat Hinata," Sasuke said.

"There is just one question that hasn't been answered yet…," Sasuke stated.

"Oh and what is that."

"If you've progressed this far then why does your father still call you worthless?"

Hinata frowned and turned her back on Sasuke. "If anyone other then you were to find out about this Hanabi's life would be ruined."

"Same old Hinata, always putting others before herself. But don't you think she deserves it after all these years."

"You are the one I thought that would understand the most Sasuke, no matter what she's still my little sister. And no matter how much she hates or hurts me I will still love her. I can't let her go through the life I went through," Hinata said while clutching her chest. Sasuke closed his eyes. Hinata tilted her head down. When she looked Sasuke was right in front of her. Quickly moving he pinned her to the closest tree.

"I didn't say that I didn't understand," Sasuke breathed down her neck, "I just want what's best for you." Hinata looked up into his eyes. Before she could do anything his lips were crashing down upon hers. She wrapped her free arms around his neck. He begged for entrance licking her bottom lip.

When she didn't respond right away he bit down swallowing her gasp his tongue plunged in. While their tongues fought for dominance Sasuke made use of his hands by trailing up and down her curves. His groin rubbing against her lower quarters. Hinata was the first to pull away gasping for air, Sasuke doing the same. Hinata checked her wrist watch '1:02'. Glancing over at Sasuke he nodded in understanding that she had to go. She readied herself to leap into the sky when Sasuke said, "I'm glad." She looked over her shoulder expecting an answer.

"When I hugged you, you knew exactly what I wanted. After all these years you still know me, I never thought I would meet a girl like you Hinata." Hinata turned her head blushing, jumping into the trees before he had another chance to have her start her old habits.

When she arived home she swiftly climbed under the covers of her bed pulling them above her head, trying to hide the blush still highly evident on her face. She put her hand on her chest feeling her racing heart. For the first time in years she smiled. She dreamed happily that night awakening to the sound of bierds chirping. She got up doing her regular routine. Every now and then thinking about the night before. Though whenever she did a light tint of pink arose on her. Going about her chores humming. This made her father very nervous.

Later that day Hiashi called Neji to his study. "I have an assignment for you."

"Hai, what is it Hiashi sama," Neji replied. "I want you to keep a very close eye on the heiress. Something tells me that there is something going in Konoha that she knows."

Neji bowed. While his body was still bent a smirk creeped its way upon his lips. He was going to enjoy this.

Hope you liked R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

They hadn't seen her in days. Or spoken to her for that matter. They all decided to go to her house just to check up on her.

So there they were Shino, Naruto and Kiba standing in front of the Hyuga complex.

They stood there gaping at how large it was. They knew that Hyuga were rich but they didn't expect Hinata could live here and not be stuck up or girly.

"You could have told me that she was SUPER rich so at least I'd know what to expect," Naruto whined.

"To tell you the truth we've never seen her house either," Kiba said while running his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean you haven't ever seen her house you're her damn teammates!" Naruto shouted.

Sighing Shino answered, "She always made up some excuse as to not come here. It was like her secret prison that she didn't want us to see."

An aura of sadness surrounded the three boys. Almost thinking at once they realized they didn't really know Hinata like they thought they did.

Naruto broke the silence when he suggested that they go in already. They nodded in agreement.

Scene change:

She sighed still holding her pillow to her chest. She sat on her bed. Hinata hadn't left the house since that night with Sasuke.

She hardly left her room only to do her chores and train in her private dojo. This was hardly considered work for her. She wasn't an idiot she knew she couldn't really train in the eyes of other Hyuga.

Hinata was left to do simple jutsus. The heiress was brought out of her thoughts by a soft tapping at her door.

"C-c-ome i-in."

"Hinata-sama you have visitors," said the maid.

Hinata was confused, in all her years living in the Hyuga household had she ever had visitors; she had made sure of it.

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata glanced back at the servant. She hadn't realized that she was glaring at the young woman.

"H-hai, pl-ease send them in." Hinata said plastering on a fake smile to ease the frightened servant.

A few moments later in walked Shino, Naruto and Kiba. Her eyes flashed anger. Hadn't she told them not to come here under any circumstances; hadn't she told them to mind their business. The three boys didn't notice the sudden change in Hinata's mood.

"Shino, Naruto Kiba you should have told me that you were coming," Hinata said trying to hold back her anger.

"Well Hinata-chan we haven't seen you for soooo long we got worried," Naruto said plopping onto Hinata's bed next to her.

"I just haven't b-een feeling well that's a-ll."

Naruto reached up to touch her forehead, "I don't know you don't feel warm."

"It's n-ot that kind of not f-feeling well Naruto-kun," Hinata said giving a meek smile.

"Well are you up to going to the ramen shop then Hinata-chan," Kiba asked.

Hinata glanced at her door seeing the outline of her elder cousin. She looked back at her friends and nodded. She knew that he had been following her around. So there was no doubt that he would follow her out of the house and that would be her chance to corner him and confront him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hinata chan since you've been home all this time there has been rumors of Sasuke teme going around," Naruto said his hands behind his head.

Hinata who hadn't been really listening was now severely interested in the conversation.

"Yeah they say that he did have something to come back for," Kiba said joining in.

"What c-could he have l-eft here though," Hinata asked trying to sound clueless.

"I have no idea and I was his teammate. Although Sakura chan thinks that it's her. She and Ino have been feuding nonstop," Naruto said lighting up the mood.

Hinata glanced behind her making eye contact with her recent stalker.

Neji quickly dodged her stare by hiding behind a close building.

'How does she know? Isn't she the weak heiress that the Hyuga look down upon,' Neji's thoughts raced.

He continued to follow her and listen in onto her conversation.

He knew that she knew that he was close by the aura she was sending off.

By the time Hinata and the guys got to the Ramen stand they were already through the topic of Sasuke.

They were now on the subject on how Kiba's disturbing obsession with porn.

"Remember that one time when we were still at the academy and Shikamaru had that sleepover, and when we were having that pillow fight. About five dirty magazines fell out of his pillow case," Naruto said through laughs.

Shino chuckled, "Yeah, I heard that Choji still has nightmares about it."

"I did not!," Kiba said glancing over at Hinata with a huge blush on his face.

"Don't worry," Naruto said, "We were all liked porn back then we just had a better time of hiding it."

Hinata lost interest again she looked over her shoulder and saw her cousin crouching on a nearby.

She looked back at her group of friends. They were still laughing like dim shits.

'Maybe I'll be able to ditch them for a few minutes,' Hinata thought.

Without a second thought she leaped from roof reaching her destination in seconds.

"Why do you keep on following me Neji," Hinata said flatly.

"Hm, did I push a button of the precious Heiress," Neji said while bowing.

Hinata waited for him to answer her question.

"Oh don't tell you've gone a mute again or is it that you can't come up with a good come back," Neji said while circling her.

As he was behind her she simply extended her arm behind her and hit a pressure point in her older cousin's neck.

"I asked you a question, I'm not in the mood to play your games. You can either answer the easy way, telling me straight forward, or the hard way, me cutting off each of your limbs, your choice," Hinata said to Neji who was lying on the floor.

"I don't get it when did you get so strong--!" Neji was cut off as Hinata kicked him in the gut.

"Okay God damn it, your father. Your father ordered me to."

"Why?"

"How the fuck should I know."

Hinata glanced back at her friends and saw that they were looking for her. She turned her attention back on Neji.

"For your own sake I suggest you stop following me," Hinata said to Neji as she headed back to the Ramen stand.

Ok sorry for such the late update as much as I hate excuses my internet got shut off. Just in case you haven't figured it out yet Hinata and Sasuke were fighting because they were testing each other sorry if I didn't make it obvious. Well until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

"I still don't get it,' Neji thought as he paced the length of his small bedroom.

It had been days since Hinata had threatened him.

He had spent those days trying to figure out her astounding progress in her training.

Suddenly it dawned upon him. 'What if she's been this way the whole time? How could she have kept it from the clan this long,' Neji thought while letting himself fall onto the bed.

_Scene change:_

Hinata stood over the hot stove with sweat on her brow.

She was cooking stir fry. A simple cuisine, yes, but ever since she saw Sasuke about a week ago she couldn't get enough of the stuff.

It was the first meal that she ever learned to cook. She was taught by her mother. Hinata remembered how patient she was with her. Hinata's mother was the only person in her family to ever give her that much.

This made Hinata even more determined to make it. She actually stayed up all night just trying to get the sauce right at the age of four.

Her mother was pregnant with Hanabi at the time while teaching Hinata. It was Hinata's goal to make her the stir fry. When the young Hinata had finally gotten it right she found out her mother was in labor.

Hinata was the last person who got to talk to her mother. "I know I won't be able to protect her Hinata. Please as her older sister take of her. Don't let her go into the branch house Hinata," Hinata's mother said as she breathed her last breath.

On the day of the funeral Hinata had made a whole bucket full of the stir fry. That was the first time she saw Sasuke, at the funeral.

_Flashback:_

Hinata stood by the Koi pond.

Tears were pouring from her eyes as her legs buckled underneath her sending her knees smashing down into the earth.

As she was whimpering she didn't notice the sound of approaching foot steps.

Hinata jumped up in surprise as she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Why are you sad," said a voice she didn't recognize.

She turned her head only to be met with a face she did recognize, one of the Uchiha Heirs, Sasuke.

"M-my Okai san sh-she's d-dead," the white eyed girl whimpered through sobs.

"She obviously must have meant a lot to you," Sasuke said not really thinking about what he was saying.

Hinata looked up at him as her tears dried nodding simply.

Hinata then realized that Sasuke was the first and probably the only person that actually considered how she might feel in her mother's death.

"My mother once told me that when someone dies and they still have people who love them that they are always watching over that person," Sasuke calmly stated picking up on Itachi's habits.

Noticing that he couldn't think of anything else to say to comfort that lavender eyed Hyuga he started glancing around for ideas. Sasuke then saw a bento box tied neatly

in a soft purple cloth on the bench not too far away from the girl.

"Why do you have that if theres plenty of food inside," he asked.

Hinata turned her head and gazed at the box as if it was a forgotten memory.

"I-I made it. My m-mother taught me how to make it," Hinata said.

"Can I have some."

While the girl nodded Sasuke carefully started unwrapping the bento box.

Sasuke's eyes widened he never thought a four year old could actually cook chicken stir fry. Picking up the chopsticks that were also on the bench Sasuke took a small bite.

Right away his eyes glazed over in pleasure. As soon as he swallowed he quickly took another this time much bigger.

In what seemed like a blink of an eye to Sasuke the bento box Hinata had prepared was gone.

"Wow, you should really consider being a cook when you grow up --, I'm sorry I never got your name," Sasuke said helping the young Hyuga up from her knees.

"M-my name--,"Hinata was cut off by a loud slam from the door leading to the serene garden they were in.

"Sasuke! Its time to go," a young woman called from the porch.

"I have to go," Sasuke said.

_End of Flashback_

**Okay hate me all you want but my internet got shut off again plz review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke lurked among the shadows of the surrounding trees of the place he once called home.

He had always known that this day would come.

Although he dreaded it he leaped down from the limb of the tree he was couching on and slowly walked to his old family's house.

Sakura pov:

Sakura crouches behind a nearby bush stifling her gasp in the process.

There was her Sasuke entering his 'once upon a time' house.

She smirked, she knew he would come back for her.

Sakura watched as a light flickered in Sasuke's room (having known it from all the times she spied on him in the past).

She watched his silhouette as he bent over searching for something that looked to be a drawer.

Just as she was wondering what it was she saw him pull out a stack of wrinkled papers.

Seeing Sasuke look up from what he was reading on the worn paper and turn his head so that it seemed he was looking through the news papered window and at her made Sakura shiver.

She blinked and as soon as she opened her eyes he was gone.

While she had the chance she ran all the way home.

Sakura leaned heavily against her door breathing hard.

She wiped the sweat of her brow and quickly turned to her window as if expecting something to crash through at any second.

After hours of not moving an inch Sakura finally let out a sigh of relief and after setting up traps over her apartment bedroom she went under her bed covers and fell asleep.

The next day Sakura couldn't concentrate on anything.

'I have to go back' Sakura thought as she looked around the crowded street she was on.

That night:

Sakura stealthily lowered herself through the open window. She landed soundlessly on the wooden floor.

She listened silently seeing if she could detect any sound. Once she was sure that no one was in the house she slowly made her way over to a drawer beside Sasuke's bed.

She gasped, they were letters or rather notes in envelopes. Sakura looked closer at the hand writing. It was definitely written by a woman.

She opened one of them,

'Dear Sasuke san,

Keep up the hard work! You're improving everyday, everyone in class can see it and before you know it so will your family.

Hinata'

Sakura's eyebrows quirked in confusion.

'HINATA!' Sakura silently screamed her head off.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura whipped her head around at the sound of a floor board creaking.

She quickly stashed the letters back in their drawer before she dashed for the open window not bothering to close it as she left.

Her swift feet brought her to the edge of the compound where she turned to look at the window.

She watched as Sasuke walked into his old room with a dimly lit candle.

Before she could see any more she decided it would be best if she leave before he saw her.

Once she was a few blocks away her steady run turned into a calm walk.

The moon was high as her feet treaded upon the dirt of the street.

She sighed. 'So my first love will never like me back,' Sakura sorrowfully thought to herself.

The sadness turned into flaming rage.

"HOW DARE HINATA STEAL SASUKE AWAY FROM ME!!!!! I WOULD RATHER INO PIG GET HIM THEN THAT PITIFUL GIRL!" Sakura screamed before she crouched down in a fetal position covering her mouth so she wouldn't wake anyone in the neighboring houses as the tears of anger slid down her face.

Overcome with a sudden urge to sleep Sakura climbed into bed where she tossed and turned before actually falling asleep.

Sakura woke up extra early the next day.

'Time to pay Hinata a visit' she chimed to herself as she tied her headband.

Sakura rapped her knuckles against the large mahogany doors to the Hyuga mansion.

She was hardly standing there for 30 seconds when someone answered to her knock.

She was met by a young girl with white and ever observant eyes. The branch house girl bowed curtly and waited for the guest to speak.

Sakura forced a smile and in the sweetest voice she could muster she said, "Is Hinata chan here?'

"No, the heiress is out training with her teammates at this hour but she will be home shortly," the girl answered.

"Oh well would it be okay if I waited for her in her room then since she'll be home soon," Sakura said tilting her innocently and giving a wide smile.

"I don't see how that would be problem" and with that the branch house member quietly led the unexpected guest to the Heiress' room.

They walked down many hallways with turns so sharp that even though Sakura was a ninja it was hard to keep up with the swift footed girl in front of her.

At long last they came to a long hallway that the led to the only door Sakura had seen in this part of the house.

'For how far we've walked we must be in the back of the house. Sheesh you'd expect that these rich bastards would be able to light up their own house.' Sakura thought with a slight twitch to her brow.

Sakura gasped as soon as the kneeling woman opened the door revealing its contents.

She expected with such a lovely house all the rooms would be furnished to the highest décor.

But what met her unwavering eyes was simple bedroom an orphan would even pity the person it belonged to.

Along side the wall was a thin futon barely half a foot from the floor even though it was folded multiple times.

Further away from the designated 'sleeping area' was a low worn table where the paint was chipping from age.

Sakura started laughing nervously. She glanced back at the maid who was confused to the pink haired kenouchi's sudden change in mood.

"That's a good one," Sakura said with a smile creasing her face, "Is this your room or something? How can anyone besides a slave in this kind of room?" Sakura said to the young girl beside her.

A look of understanding washed over the maid's face, "Oh, she gave up the title of heiress when Hanabi was about to get the seal on her forehead. On one condition though, she be treated as a branch house member. Although she was lucky since she is the first born she won't get the branch house seal," she said moving her thick bangs out of the way revealing the seal she herself had upon her forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiashi smashed the table that was separating him from his nephew with a single fist.

"With what you've told me she might be plotting something," Hiashi said while he got up and desperately paced the room.

"What do you mean plotting," Neji questioned, "you mean something against the Hyuga clan?"

"That's exactly what I mean you son of bitch!" he shouted.

Neji didn't even flinch for they were interrupted by a branch house member who knocked on the door.

Neji slid the paper door open to revel a panting reddened girl with a sheen of sweat on her face.

Neji glanced over her shoulder to see a member of the rookie 9, before quirking his brow in a questioning glare.

"Is there something the matter Neji san, Hiashi sama?" the girl said while lowering her eyes and bowing lowly.

Sakura smirked as she saw the busted table behind Neji. 'So the rumors were true Hinata's father is an anger maniac that was leading a once strong clan straight to the ground' Sakura humouredly thought to herself.

Sensing her smiling Neji glared her down till that smile turned into a straight line.

Forcing a smile Neji cheerily said, "Hizo san I didn't know we had a guest."

Noticing the opening to speak Sakura bowed quickly and said, "I came to see Hinata, but it seems she is out."

Neji made a wave of his hand dismissing the young maid.

"Are you friends with my eldest daughter?" Hiashi asked his interest obviously peeked at hearing that Hinata had any visitors at all.

"Ano, we went to the academy together but I really wouldn't call us friends." Sakura said nervously.

"Souka," Hiashi said as his fist came to his mouth contemplating something, "please sit."

He gestured to the place where Neji was sitting moments earlier.

Sakura reluctantly took the offer and sat across the Hyuga clan head.

"You don't like Hinata do you?" Hiashi said slightly leaning forward.

Out of habit Sakura's eyebrow twitched. If it was anyone else they wouldn't have noticed, but no Sakura was sitting in front of someone who was known for having all seeing eyes.

"Tch, thought so," Hiashi snickered, "What is your name?"

"Haruno Sakura," Neji sighed, "member of rookie 9, part of team 7 with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto, her strength being in ninjutsu until her recent training with the 5th Hokage."

Hiashi glared at Neji to silently tell him that he wished to be alone. Taking the hint Neji quickly left the room.

As soon as they were alone Hiashi continued, "Gomen, he's so used to answering me now that he even forgets that I'm not talking to him."

This calmed the kunoichi quite a bit.

"So is there something you would like to discuss with me?" Sakura questioned growing more comfortable by the second.

"Yes, there is," Hiashi said as he effortlessly came to his feet and started pacing the room, "How well do you know my daughter Haruno san?"

Being with Tsunade, Sakura was able to recognize the flash of hatred in Hiashi's eyes as the word daughter slithered from his lips.

Realization quickly over came her eyes. With ease she formed a pose just like the one Sasuke used to perform back in the academy on the section of the table that wasn't damaged.

"So the rumors are true," Sakura said flatly from behind her hands.

"Hmm. Rumors you say, and what exactly are they about?"

"Oh just the tragic story of how the shiest girl ever known to be born in Konoha only got that way through her abusive father that disowned her from her rightful title of heiress."

Hiashi couldn't contain the smirk that crossed his face, "So why did you come here, considering the fact that you're not friends with my daughter yet you walk half across the village just for a casual visit."

"I came to gain information," she answered coldly.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Are you aware of your daughter having a relationship with Uchiha Sasuke before he left two years ago, Hyuga san?"

Hiashi's eyes widened. He stopped in mid-step of his pacing. His daughter, Hinata, together with the brother of the Uchiha heir, Sasuke, no way.

His eyes slackened after a few moments and he resumed his endless pacing, chuckling low to himself.

"What you claim is impossible, being the heir back then Hinata was constantly watched and protected. I can guarantee that other than the academy and an occasional Hyuga and Uchiha party or meeting those two children had no other contact with each other."

"Trust me when a young girl wants to see a boy, she will see that boy and without her parents knowing for that matter," Sakura said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"That may be true for girls that aren't in the Hyuga family only a skilled shinobi could get past but my daughter ahs never shown any potential of becoming one."

"LOOK OLD MAN I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU THINK SHE CAN DO IT OR NOT THE FACT IS THAT SHE DID!!!!"

Sakura sighed a very frustrated with her hands pressed to her temples.

"Ojou sama I heard screaming is everything alright!" came the flustered voice of a branch member that seemed to be out of breath.

"No we're fine," Hiashi replied sighing himself.

Once Sakura was level headed again she continued, "You pride yourself on knowing everything that goes on in Konoha, don't you Hyuga san?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Not really I was just wondering if you were aware that Sasuke has returned to Konoha?"


	14. Chapter 14

Once again Hiashi's eyes widened with shock. Sakura stood up, getting sheer enjoyment out of it. As if in a trance Hiashi sat down while the young kenouchi glared down at him with a sinisterly wicked smile upon her face.

Sakura crossed her arms over chest taking in every moment as if it was a piece candy that needs to last and be cherished every second. It seemed like hours until she finally spoke again.

"Now before you start doubting I can personally vouch for him being in Konoha," Sakura said with a bored mask on while examining her perfectly filed nails. With his eyes still widened Hiashi finally made eye contact with the young kenouchi for the first time since he sat down.

Hiashi swallowed softly as words tumbled, rolled, in, out, across and through his mind struggling to even get a simple sentence out. Slowly coming out of his silent moment of hysteria, Hiashi's usually straight shoulders relaxed as a gesture of submission.

Sakura grinned with triumph, it was rare for the all mighty Hyuga head to succumb, especially to anyone outside the family or to anyone for that matter.

"As for the proof of them having a relationship I can bring it if you wish."

"That won't be necessary. Just answer a few of my questions."

"Hmm, and what would those be," Sakura said walking over to an open window where a breeze was gently coming through, where she leaned out to gaze at the serenely peaceful village.

_Scene change_

The thunderous sound of metal vibrated throughout the training field and echoed between the trees. Sparks scattered as the kunais and shuriken met blow to blow between the two merciless opponents. Clashing off each other they dug deep slices into the hardened soil.

The blazing sun hovered with its intense glare directed at the sparing partners. Beads of sweat formed on Hinata's brow. She then took shelter in the trees off to the side but to the naked eye it looked more as if she disappeared. Eyes focused on Sasuke below her she quickly sought out a combat plan.

'I could set up traps that shoot out shuriken that can bombard him- no' she thought as she glanced at the ever present sun, 'he would see the strings before he saw the shuriken.'

'Maneuvering around him and attacking him from behind would be no problem- no that's exactly what he would expect.'

Her eyes calmly scanned the area they were sparing in. Other than the trees surrounding the field had no other trees within it- so no surprise attacks from above since Sasuke was standing relatively in the middle of the field. Her eyes continued their search.

Within seconds she saw the glint of wires surrounding her like a deadly web. She glanced where there was a small hole that was closing in at an exceedingly fast rate. With no time to spare she extended her legs to where she sprung into the air.

She landed on a nearby branch where she noticed the wire had sliced a piece of her jacket off. Hinata lets out a sigh at discovering herself unharmed. Her reassurance is short lived as she realizes Sasuke is no where in sight.

Sighing once more she closes her eyes.

'_50 meters to the left, approaching 20mph.' _

Hinata counted 1 of her own breaths before leaping onto a branch located a few feet in front of her. As soon as her feet grazed the bark Sasuke came crashing through the trees. He quickly came to a halt noticing that his target had evaded him.

Sasuke was barn barded with shuriken and kunai before he could bat an eye. The ninja tools met their mark. With a puff of smoke a log with weapons of various sizes sticking out in odd places had replaced Sasuke.

Sasuke was nearby concealed by the foliage of many trees. With his thumb to his mouth in frustration he intently stared at Hinata. His eyes traced her finely toned muscles. Through her fair skin he could see them ripple with just a twitch. Not to say she was buff looking but a Goddess that could conceal who and what she was without a trace. She was a work of art that even Michelangelo couldn't even sculpt her brilliance.

His train of thought was broken when a wisp of a breeze grazed his brow. Before it could even register in his muscles to move he felt the coolness of a kunai blade against his throat and a pair of warm lips pressed to his temple. Her sumptuous breasts pressed against his back.

"Ha! 32 to 3! I thought you said you were training with Orochimaru." Hinata laughed leaping to a nearby tree in front of Sasuke.

"I always told you, you had the potential to become the best there is," Sasuke sighed, "I just didn't expect it to happen so fast."

Hinata gave a stunning smile which took Sasuke off guard. The smile was short lasted as worry suddenly filled Hinata's eyes. "What time is it?" Hinata quickly asked. Her gaze quickly dashed toward the sky. By the way the sun was positioned it would be 10:41 a.m.

Hinata shot an apologetic look at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded in understanding. With another nod from Hinata she took off into the surrounding trees. She later entered the primary ninja training field in approximately 32 minutes. Now don't think that she would pick a spot to meet a rogue ninja so close to the village, no she was so fast that she could make a couple of hours run into a few minutes.

When she did enter the field she was greeted by her teammates and as if that wasn't enough the village loudmouth was with them. Hinata let out a sigh of irritation when she saw what kind of day awaited her. Shino and Naruto were sparing in the center while Kiba and Akamaru were fighting against each other off to the side.

Shino commanded his insects to fight back Naruto and his clones that were getting too close for his comfort. Most of Naruto's teammates puffed away from Shino's attacks eight out of the twenty four remained. On the next onslaught from Shino Naruto finally saw Hinata standing on the outer ring of the field.

That is all it took for Shino to rush in and have his partners assemble into a rope and tighten it around his throat just enough to bring Naruto's head from the clouds and his endless staring at Hinata. Simultaneously Akamaru noticed as well and bound off toward Hinata barking loudly. Akamaru reached Hinata in a few leaps where he pounced playfully knocking her down where he proceeded to thoroughly smother her with slobber. Hinata always had a soft side for animals so she couldn't help but laugh and try to cover her face from Akamaru's tongue.

Shino's insects recoiled from around Naruto's neck and crawled up Shino's sleeve for a well deserved rest. Shino glanced over his shoulder feeling another presence close to the training field besides Hinata. The feeling didn't last long so he shook it if off blaming his imagination.

"Hey Hinata! What took you so long?" Naruto shouted waving wide at Hinata. Akamaru feeling satisfied got off of Hinata and rushed to Kiba's side who was also approaching Hinata along with Naruto and Shino. Hinata was able to stand up and brush herself off before they reached her.

"S-s-orry I'm late I was he-held at the house doing chores."

"We figured as much so we started without you. Hope you don't mind," Naruto said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"N-no of course not but let's continue since I'm here n-now," Hinata said cheerily, blushing ever so slightly.

Their conversation was cut short by a whimper from Akamaru. His nose was pressed to the hem of Hinata's jacket where he let out another whimper. "What's the matter boy?" Kiba asked while walking over to the place Akamaru was so worried about. Kiba leaned by Hinata's side where examined the tear on her oversized coat. "Where did you get that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I um… I-I must of torn it on the way here." Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata, how long would you say we've known each other?" Shino questioned.

"I-I guess e-ever since the academy." Hinata said while she silently cursed herself because she forgot to change before she came to see her friends.

"And in all that time I have never known you for a klutz. Besides it's done too cleanly for it to be done unconsciously." Shino stated.

Naruto usually the stupid one understood what Shino was suggesting and automatically blurted out what ever came to his mind first, "Is someone bullying MY Hinata? Who is it Hinata? I'll take care of them! Believe it!"

"N-n-aruto i-it's nothing like th-at. N-no one would try to hurt me with friends like you g-uys loo-looking after me."

"You're right, everyone is clumsy every once and a while," Naruto said the smile returning and lightening up his rigid and tense features.

Shino wasn't convinced. He had had a crush on her even before they were put in teams with each other. Shino saw her as a delicate butterfly, but he could also sense a great strength within her that held limitless power. Anyone who got close to her could tell. People thought she was shy, actually she was quite the opposite, the only reason she stuttered was not that she was afraid or nervous it was that she would seem weak for her little sister. Shino noticed this soon after they were put on teams.

_Flashback:_

A five year old Shino was crouched low to the ground with one of his insects on each tip of his ten fingers that were stretched out in front of him. They were buzzing harmoniously to each other while Shino watched. No one wanted to be friends with an Aburame the notorious bug freaks. So this was like any other typical day for Shino. He regretted being born into his family. He wasn't stupid, even at his age he knew what the people around him whispered about whenever he or one of his relatives walk by. It was these stupid bugs' fault!

Nine of the insects rushed up his sleeves sensing his sudden rage. One was left where Shino squeezed it enough to make it sound like it was screaming if you were listening closely enough. Shino was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't notice the young girl that crouched down in front of him. His anger was building he was just about to crush it when warm fingers gently grazed his.

"A-aren't you hurting her?" the girl asked. Shino's fingers slackened and the insect flew over to Hinata's cheek buzzing enthusiastically.

Shino stared long and hard at the girl in front of him that giggled as the insect tickled her cheek. She didn't notice the frustrated look on his face as he stared at her which irritated him. Without thinking he suddenly blurted out, "Don't you know who I am?"

The girl was taken aback, out of all the things he could say he said the last thing that she would of expected. She smiled shyly, "You're Sh-shino of the Abur-Aburame clan," she pressed her index fingers together, "A-and I'm Hinata."

"Well don't you understand what that means?" he asked. She remained silent so he continued, "It means I have bugs crawling inside of me at this very moment. My whole family does, millions in all."

While he was speaking Hinata noticed a stray beetle on Shino's sleeve. "Th-that's a lot of friends, yo-you must feel ver-y lucky." Her hand stretched out so the lone bug could crawl on her finger which it did after a moment of hesitation. Shino was dumbfounded, this girl was unfazed by all the creepy crawlies that resided inside of him, the very thing that made other girls squeal and run in terror.

"Do y-you un-u-understand what they're saying?" she asked. Shino was brought out of his thoughts with her sweet angelic voice. He looked her over once more before deciding that he wanted her to be his friend no matter what.

"Yeah, I can understand them. I can even command them." Shino said confidently.

"Ho-hotani?" Hinata asked excitedly, "What is she saying n-n-now?"

"She's thanking you. She says that she never saw me acting that way before. She also wants to know how you knew she was a girl."

"Well I've seen you pla-playing with them so much I guess I just c-caught on."

Shino couldn't believe it, not only did she take the time to talk to him but she watched him enough to distinguish his insects. They spent the rest of that academy day talking with each other. Actually he did most of the talking while she just listened, asking questions about this or that of what he was talking about. All the while the insect stayed on Hinata's cheek buzzing with as much conversation as Shino.

The next morning Shino didn't see Hinata in the front of the academy along with the other students. She wasn't late, he knew the Hyuga clan were very punctual, so where was she? He went down the west side of the building while he sent his insects down the east. He came to the back and that's when he saw her.

She was cornered by three other kenouchi in training. They had cruel smug smiles on their faces. Hinata's face was turned toward the ground and he couldn't see it from where he was standing. One girl reached out tugged on Hinata's hair. "So do you have bugs crawling inside of you now? We all saw you talking to the Aburame freak yesterday, we even saw you hold one of the bugs."

All the girls backed away and said_ 'Ewww' _in unison. Hinata still didn't respond. The girl who seemed to be the leader of the small group reached out again and this time took a big grip of her hair pulling down sharply multiple times while she said in a mocking voice, "Isn't that right Hi-na-ta chan?"

Shino took a step forward ready to show the girls a lesson or two when Hinata suddenly looked up stopping him in his tracks. She looked them straight in the eye with determination.

"Sh-Shino isn't like that. He's kind and intelligent. He's not a fr-f-freak at all and you would know that if you got to know him. Besides I think having insects is neat."

Obviously the girls had never been stood up to before because they stood there dumbfounded with shocked expressions on their faces. This gave Hinata the chance she needed to escape. Before Shino knew it he was staring her in the face. She skidded to a stop nearly bumping into him. He looked her straight in the eye. After a couple of moments he turned his back on her without a second thought.

He wasn't trying to be cruel, quite the opposite. He knew what would happen next. He knew that what just happened would be just the beginning. He knew that until he was out of the picture those girls would never leave Hinata alone. He didn't speak a word to Hinata until the day they were put on the same team. But by that time Shino had already changed into a person that Hinata didn't recognize, so their friendship had to start anew.

_End of Flashback_

Kiba nodded in agreement of what Naruto said but a sudden look of realization and rage filled his eyes, "Hey! What do you mean by 'MY Hinata'? Hinata has better choices than an idiot like you." Kiba immediately responded as Akamaru barked at his side.

"Oh do you mean a flea bag like you?" Naruto retorted. They store daggers at each other waiting for the other to say something else. They were interrupted by bell like giggling. They turned toward the noise seeing Hinata bent over with laughter. They stared at her not knowing exactly how to react. For some reason Hinata's true self came back that had been locked away the night Sasuke left. The tense situation was dissolved into a blissful moment of peace.

After a few short seconds the boys around her joined in. All four of the young ninjas laughed not knowing why they were laughing in the first place, affected by the contagious sound. The trills of laughter slowly came to a stop because they were instantly stunned by the smile that they hadn't seen in years. The smile that could make any man's heart melt, the smile that was so bright and loving despite being kept in the darkness for so long.

Still smiling Hinata blinked away tears that had resulted of her laughing so much.


	15. Chapter 15

His chest rose steadily with the even rhythm of his breathing. His unblinking eyes gazed down at the sight before him. Taking in each of their faces, the friends he left behind and the girl he didn't deserve.

With one last long glance his tense legs started to sprint toward the Uchiha complex. The desolate house was a welcoming sight to the avenger. It was silhouetted against the pinks and oranges of the setting sun. His shoulders slackened and his tight jaw opened wide in an easy yawn.

With his hands in his pockets he made his way to the main house. Before he could reach the door he froze. His calm face turned icy cold and his glare fiery. Someone was in his house…

_Scene change:_

They had lost track of time in their moment of bliss. It wasn't until Hinata noticed the darkening sky did everyone decide it was time to go home. After a short argument the boys decided it would be best if they all walked Hinata home, for her protection of course.

"Ne, Hinata chan, is there anyone you like?" Naruto suddenly blurted out after blushing silently through the walk back to Hinata's mansion. They all stopped in midstep. Her once smiling face was now a look of confusion. She glanced at each of their blushing faces reddening herself. The awkward silence wad broken by a pitiful whine from Akamaru.

"A-ano, I-I don't r-really li-ke anyone right now… I-I don't think I ev-ven have time for a boyfriend ri-right now."

Kiba, who was pretending he had no concern in the matter, busied himself comforting Akamaru. While Shino was struggling to keep the deafening buzz of his insects quiet so he wouldn't be exposed for his own anticipation in Hinata's answer. The moment that it took for Hinata's words to sink in felt like eternity.

Hinata started walking again. After a couple of steps she turned abruptly with her hands behind her back. She had a bright smile on her that an angel would envy as she said, "But I wouldn't mind it one day, being a wife, having a family, living with a person I just can't get enough of. I wouldn't mind that at all!"

_Scene change:_

"I can't believe I'm stuck in a place like this with someone like you," Neji sneered to a very irritated Sakura, "I have no idea how you were able to convince Hiashi sama that Sasuke Uchiha has returned and persuade him to have me, the Hyuga prodigy, tag along with you to an abandoned complex."

Sakura who hadn't peeled her eyes off of Sasuke's window for the two they had been there turned her head with her temple throbbing in frustration, "You know you sure are arrogant for someone who was born a servant to his family." Sakura immediately regretted what she said when she saw the tortured expression flash across Neji's face before it was replaced by his stoic mask.

Neji without thinking mumbled, "It's because I was born a servant that I'm arrogant."

There was a moment of silence before Sakura responded, "So that's why you hate Hinata." Neji's eyes widened but Sakura continued, "Hinata being the weakling that she is was treated like a princess while you as talented and strong as you were weren't even glanced at."

"How very uncharacteristic of you, I haven't seen you think of anyone but yourself. But no, you're wrong, I don't think I could ever hate Hinata. True I'm constantly mean to her, but that was more blaming myself than anything else. You see it was my job to protect her… I failed resulting in the death of my father. I took the role of the villain so I could be reassigned.'

Sakura who was already crouching rested her head against her knees, "Hmmm… So in other words you love her."

Neji let out a long sigh, "To put it simply yes, I do. I'm willing to follow the orders of her abusive father if only to receive her scorn. Sadistic don't you think?"

"Love comes in many for- Ah! Look it's sunset," Sakura said as if all their problems had vanished. Neji gave her a quizzical look. "Don't look at me like that! When you're president of Sasuke's fan club for three years you learn a few things. Sunset just happens to be the time of day Sasuke always comes home."

"Hm, Hinata's the same." They didn't have time to continue their conversation because before they realized it Sasuke had already appeared from the surrounding foliage. Their bodies automatically became rigid, their senses heightened as their mindset switched from teenagers to shinobi.

With Neji's Byakugan activated he quickly scanned the surrounding area. Something caught his eye on the second floor of the main building. A dark figure be seen behind the thick walls of the Uchiha mansion with his activated bloodline.

Neji's eyes grew wide, he quickly glanced back at Sasuke who was currently yawning. He looked back at the unidentified person. Within half a second he asserted that the figure wasn't any ordinary robber, his chakra signals, even though superbly concealed, were immensely powerful. By the time Neji looked back at Sasuke he had already sensed something amiss in his old family home.

_Scene change:_

"Otou san! Otou san," shouted Hanabi running towards her father's office. Hiashi sighed it was times like these that he wished Hanabi was more like his first born. Hiashi braced himself as Hanabi burst through the door, that the servant barely enough time to open, huffing and puffing from her frantic running.

Hanabi saw the look on her father's face and the brightness in her happy face immediately vanished. The once excited daughter was replaced with a proud heiress as she asked, "Hinata again?"

His second sigh answered her obvious question. "Do you regret your decision," Hanabi asked fearing the answer.

Hiashi answered immediately, "I wouldn't had made the decision if I had any intention of doubting it."

"Then why ever since the announcement you can't leave Hinata alone," whined Hanabi returning to her childish self, "Why make me heiress if it makes you this worried?"

Hiashi beseechingly searched his youngest daughter's face, it was a reflection of his own without even the subtle hints of her mother's beauty. After a long moment of just staring at each other Hiashi heard the soft padding of feet hurriedly coming towards where they are standing.

Hiashi looked back just in time to see Hinata gracefully stride in. She bowed slowly in recognition. Once she was in an upright position she gently asked, "You wanted to see me Otou sama?"

Hanabi just continued to glare up at her elder sister. Hiashi's face was a stone mask as he asked the two girls to sit.

It was several minutes before Hiashi spoke again, "Hinata as you and Hanabi know the Hyuga law states that the younger of two siblings born to the Main House will receive the Branch House seal and work as s servant for the rest of their life," Hiashi quickly glanced up at each of their faces, he was shocked to see Hinata's face composed braced for his next words, "With an exception to the both you. I have decided to place the seal on Hinata in a few hours."

As Hanabi stifled a laugh of triumph Hiashi gestured to the door where a shrunken old man stood. He peered over his glasses, skin hanging over his eyes. He wore a white yukatan while clutching a black leather bag with both hands.

Giving them a few moments to take in the elderly man Hiashi continued, "I don't believe the three of you have met before, this is Kengo san. he spends most of his time with the Branch House, he is also responsible for every seal placed on the Branch House member."

_Scene Change:_

He knew this presence but…

No Way.

With lightning speed he sprinted to where the energy was emanating from. Sasuke almost crashed through the door that led to the mysterious being. His suspicion was confirmed, before him stood a person he believed to be dead. Itachi.

"Hello little brother," Itachi said in his monotone voice, "You met with our beloved uncle already, and from the look of it he told you some unnecessary news. Oh well you're little detour gave me the chance to get here first. She has grown to be quite beautiful, Hinata chan has."

Sasuke traced his brother's movements as ha started pacing the small room they were in and bluntly stated, "I thought you were dead."

"Oh that, that was just a trick I picked up from Deirdra."

"Why couldn't you just explain what was going on back then, do you have any idea what Hinata and I went through? Do you even care?"

He cracked, his impassive gaze turned into a ferocious glare, his voice although low was laced with a deadly malice as he said, "Everything I have done I have done it for her."

The fire of their eyes locked. "What do you mean," Sasuke sneered between clenched teeth, "What would a war between the Uchiha and Konoha do with a six year old girl?"

Itachi stopped dead in his pacing.

"Majisuka?" Itachi looked at Sasuke like he was the stupidest person alive, "Who's side do you think the Hyuga would have been on you and could of one day had to face her in a bloody battle, not to mention it would of ruined the world around her."

It took a few moments for Sasuke to comprehend all that Itachi had said. "So why now? Why come back after all this time?"

"Silly little brother, you really don't remember anything do you?"

Sasuke stepped back not knowing exactly what to expect.

Itachi's face grew smug as he saw Sasuke's reaction, "I guess you forgot. Well I suppose I'll just have to tell you," Itachi intensely watched his younger brother's face as he spoke, "Hinata and I are the eldest heirs of the once most powerful clans of Konoha. She is promised to me, a vow written in the blood of our ancestors' blood. Before our father's life tragically ended he planned an arranged between the two of us. The set date is a few from now and what kind of gentleman would I be if I missed my own wedding?"

_To tell you the truth I wasn't even close to finishing this but a few days ago I was bored so I went to check this story's reviews and if it wasn't for Dark Moon Maiden this chapter wouldn't of come out for a very long time so for those of you who were waiting (if anyone even really cares) you should thank her._


End file.
